leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Name
A name was a word or combination of words that identified a specific person or subject. Having a name was preferable than being addressed by one's position, according to The Doctor. As of 2372, he had "reviewed historical, literary and anthropological databases from over five hundred worlds" to no avail. Kes suggested some Ocampa names to him, such as Benaren (her father's name) Elrem (her uncle) and Tarrik (a boy she once knew). ( ) The EMH considered several names of famous medical doctors, such as Pyong Ko, Schweitzer, Jarvik and Pasteur, believing it might encourage the crew of the to treat him with more respect than if they merely referred to him as "Doctor" or "Hey, you". ( ) (The latter echoed Leonard McCoy's sentiment over a hundred years previous that referring to the woman they encountered as "Gem" was better than "Hey you". ( ) Among the Founders, using a solid's name rather than title suggested intimacy. ( ) Borg that were assimilated into the Borg Collective were generally stripped of any name they may have had and instead given a numbered designation, such as Four of Twelve, along with an adjunct designation, i.e. Subjunction of Unimatrix 525. ( ) When one such individual, Annika Hansen, was liberated from the Collective, she resisted early attempts to bring out her humanity, instead asking to continue to be called by her Borg designation, Seven of Nine, as it had been hers for as long as she could remember. Kathryn Janeway found the designation cumbersome, but nevertheless acquiesced with the caveat that it be shortened to simply "Seven," which Seven of Nine found to be "imprecise, but acceptable." ( ) Locutus of Borg, the assimilated form of Captain Jean-Luc Picard, was an exception to the rule of numbered designations, given this name in his role as an intermediary to facilitate the assimilation of the Human race. ( ) First name A first name, or given name, was the name that was usually assigned to an individual by one's parents. The waitress had had names picked out for her future children since she was 10 years old, and had decided to marry the first man who guessed them correctly. In 2143, guessed "Cyrus", " ", and "Rosalie", but none were on her list. ( ) In 2153, several crewmen on suggested names for the mimetic simbiot later known as Sim, including Steven, Enriquez, and Dennis. Dr. Phlox seemed to care little for the last one. ( ) In 2267, James T. Kirk, after initially accepting Zefram Cochrane's introduction to him as merely "Cochrane", asked for his first name. ( ) Calling someone by their first name generally indicated a close relationship between the two parties. In 2266, the "evil" half of Kirk asked Janice Rand to call him "Jim", referring to her as "Janice". ( ) In 2267, when Spock referred to Christine Chapel as "Miss Chapel", she reminded him of her first name. ( ) In 2268, the Romulan female squadron commander reminded Spock that she had a first name. When she whispered it to him, he declared it "rare and beautiful." ( ) When William T. Riker was given Q powers in 2364, he began to refer to Jean-Luc Picard as "Jean-Luc", as Q often did. ( ) Kirk attempted unsuccessfully to learn 's first name three times: *''In the Shipyard Bar (after mistakenly assuming because she gave her name only as "Uhura" that her people didn't have last names - changed the subject himself)'' *''On the shuttle Gilliam (interrupted by 's protesting over having to leave his seat in the bathroom)'' *''In and Uhura's quarters (after coming out from under Gaila's bed, he asked Uhura if she would tell him her first name if he passed. She refused.'' His eventual knowledge of her first name came secondhand; just prior to Kirk and 's transporting over to the supposed cargo bay of the ''Narada, he overheard Spock call her "Nyota". When Kirk asked Spock if it was her first name, he declined to comment.'' ( ) In 2364, 's failure to use Riker's first name proved that he was not who he claimed to be (he was actually a hologram). ( ) As of 2369, Calvin Hutchinson had not forgiven his parents for naming him "Calvin", which he considered to be a terrible name. ( ) In 2370, Jason Vigo asked the officer guarding him what her name was. When she replied with "Lieutenant Rhodes", he clarified by saying he meant her first name. She told him it was Sandra. ( ) In 2376, after re-gaining their individuality, former Borg drones Icheb and Mezoti recalled their given names. Mezoti thought her name to be pretty. ( ) Occasionally, inanimate objects were also given names. Julian Bashir recalled once that some American frontiersmen gave their rifles names, prompting Miles O'Brien to quip, "Maybe I'll start calling my tricorder Sally." ( ) Middle name A middle name is a name that can optionally be added in between first and last names. Middle names were often shortened to initials only. William T. Riker never cared much for his middle name, which was Thomas. In 2369, his transporter double took it as a first name, leading Will to comment on how different they were. ( ) Middle names could be given to honor a relative. In 2372, Ensign Samantha Wildman considered giving her unborn baby the middle name "Greskrendtregk" after her Ktarian father. ( ) Icheb was named after his father's middle ("second") name. ( ) Surname A surname, family name or last name is a name added on to the given name of individuals, often to indicate a family or clan relationship. Vulcan family names are nearly unpronounceable by Humans. ( ) . No Vulcan family name has been given in canon.}} Kzinti surnames were titles added to their names over their careers. ( ) Human women traditionally change their surnames to that of their husband upon marriage, such as Keiko O'Brien did. ( ) Most Klingons were addressed by their given names, and their full names had a patronymical surname, such as "son of Mogh" or "daughter of W'mar". ( ; ) The Trill are born with family last names. Once joined, they adapt their symbiont's name as their surname. ( ) Many Bajorans, who have their family names as first names, have "distorted" their names in order to more easily acclimate to Starfleet and Federation norms. ( ) In 2369, Data found it odd that Orton's family dropped the prefix "Pel" from their surname, as having such a prefix denoted nobility. He suggested that social change towards a more egalitarian society might be responsible for the alteration. ( ) Members of Vilix'pran's species are addressed by the second part of their name. For example, Vilix'pran is addressed as "Pran." ( ) The Miradorn, seem to have a surname as a hyphenated part of their own name. Evidence of this is Ah-Kel and Ro-Kel. ( ) Charles Tucker referred to Feezal as "Mrs. Phlox," likely confusing Human custom with Denobulan customs. ( ) The Ferengi do not appear to use surnames, although they have occasionally been heard to use "son of..." or "daughter of..." in a similar fashion to the Klingons. ( ) Upon first meeting in the alternate reality, initially mistook 's last name for her first name, as she gave no other. ( ) A maiden name was a woman's surname prior to marriage, when she would often take her spouse's surname. In 2259 of the alternate reality, used the alias "Carol Wallace", which combined her real first name with her mother's maiden name. ( ) Stella Mudd's maiden name was Grimes. ( ) Surnames Societies with apparent last name surnames include: * Atreans ( ) * Banea ( ) * Betazoids ( ) * Capellans ( ) * Cardassians ( ) * Humans ( ) * Klaestron ( ) * 892-IV natives ( ) * Tanugans ( ) * Trill ( see below) * Voth ( ) Societies where individuals were addressed by their second name include: * Andorians ( ) * Angosians ( ) * Argrathi ( ) * Arkonians ( ) * Bolians ( ) * Catullans ( ) * Delb II natives ( ) * El-Aurians ( ) * Enarans ( ) * Ennis ( ) * Enolians ( ) * Farians ( ) * Ferengi ( ) * Haakonians ( ) * Haliians ( ) * Haven natives ( ) * Idanians ( ) * Iotians ( ) * Kelemane's species ( ) * Klingons ( see below) * Kobliad ( ) * Ktarians ( ) * Lumerians ( ) * Malcorians ( ) * Makull's species ( ) * Markalians ( ) * Melthusians ( ) * Mizarians ( ) * Pandronians ( ) * Peliar Zel natives ( ) * Promellians ( ) * Reegrunions ( ) * Romulans ( ) * Rutians ( ) * Sarpeidon natives ( ) * Seltin Rakal's species‎ ( ) * Sikarians ( ) * Tagrans ( ) * Takret ( ) * Tygarians ( ) * V'radians ( ) * Varro ( ) * Ventaxians ( ) * Vhnori ( ) * Vidiians ( ) * Xepolites ( ) * Xindi-Aquatics ( ) * Xindi-Arboreals ( ) * Yridians ( ) * Zakdorn ( ) * Zibalians ( ) First name surnames Societies with first name surnames include: * Bajorans ( ) * Humans ( ) * Retellians ( ) * Vulcans ( ) True name The Humans living on Alcor IV had a true name, which was given to them by their lovers, and used other names day to day. Craft was one such name used on an individual who's true name was unknown. ( ) has a long history in Human culture.}} Namesakes Sometimes a person or animal was named after another to honor the former. ''In the alternate reality, was named after his maternal grandfather, instead of his paternal grandfather (The latter provided his middle name). ( ) As a result of Benjamin Finney's close friendship with James Kirk, the former's daughter Jame Finney was named after the captain. ( ) Eleen named her son Leonard James Akaar after McCoy and Kirk, respectively. ( ) In Barash's holoprogram, Jean-Luc Riker was named after Picard. ( ) Eline named Batai after a deceased friend of her husband Kamin. ( ) Dax, son of Kang was named after Curzon Dax. ( ) Kirayoshi O'Brien was named after his surrogate mother Kira Nerys. ( ) In an alternate timeline where the was stranded on Gaia in the 22nd century, Molly and several other Mollys descended from Miles O'Brien and Rita Tannenbaum were named after Molly O'Brien. ( ) Sek named his daughter after his grandmother. ( ) Reginald Barclay named his cat after 's Talaxian morale officer, a gesture that The Doctor said would make him feel honored. ( ) Icheb was named after his father's second name, a fact he recalled in 2376 after re-gaining his individuality. ( ) Abaddon was named after his father, who in turn was named after his grandfather. ( ) Individuals could also have ships and inanimate objects named after them. Among Humans, it was customary to name something of note after its discoverer. In 2153 T'Pol suggested that a nebula discovered by her and Jonathan Archer be named the Robinson Nebula, in honor of A.G. Robinson. ( ) Lwaxana Troi once had a star named after her by a astronomer from Rigel IV. ( ) Tom Paris named a ship he purchased , after Alice Battisti. ( ) Miral Paris was named after B'Elanna Torres's mother Miral, something John Torres felt she would have liked. ( ) Appendices Background information Several characters and starships in various Star Trek iterations have been named after famous individuals or members of the production team. This is particularly true when okudagrams feature the names of characters only mentioned in writing, such as the Raymond family tree, or names on a dedication plaque. In an attempt to reconcile two or more alternate names given to characters in Trek lit, later books have often combined the apparently conflicting names to create one complete name, such as in the case of . Characters lacking portions of their name in canon have also been named after the actors who played them when they appear in lit, such as , named "Beggs Hansen" in the TOS novel Best Defense, after Hagan Beggs, the actor who played him in . See also * With one's name on it * Name tag * Naming ceremony * Nickname External links * * * * Category:Titles Category:Names